Memorándum
by Egrett Williams
Summary: Tenía la vaga sensación de ya haber pisado donde marcaba sus nuevos pasos. El nuevo mundo se abrió para Link como un diario en el que había escrito antes, solo que no recordaba cuándo.


**Comentarios iniciales:**

Así como hice en un pasado con mi fic "Con flechas torcidas y espadas de madera", esta será una serie de drabbles y oneshots, pero dedicada exclusivamente a "Breath of the Wild", más o menos con la misma idea. Es decir, episodios aparte sin orden cronológico, pero solo que esta vez en el mismo universo.

Espero les guste :)

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Memorándum**

 **I**

 **"Despertar"**

 **...**

* * *

Cuando despertó, Link ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

En ese momento, tenía la mente echa un inmenso mar de brumas y pensamientos difuminados que se iban deformando por la laguna de tener la cabeza en blanco, al igual que un inmenso lienzo antes de que el pintor decidiera llenarlo de colores vivos y armoniosos. Vio la luz frente a sus ojos y más tarde sintió como lentamente el tacto de las aguas lo dejaba, las imágenes se volvían nítidas y los sonidos se volvían claros. Observó con detenimiento la luz palpitante que se asomaba frente suyo, y se le ocurrió que realmente no tenía idea alguna de dónde estaba ni qué hacía ahí, cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar ni cuánto tiempo había permanecido en él.

La voz que había retumbado en su mente se esfumó repentinamente, y él no supo cómo ubicarse. Link atinó a reincorporarse de aquella superficie, porque el tacto húmedo de la roca donde se apoyaba le estaba entumeciendo la espalda.

Estaba desnudo.

Se miró por un instante. «Soy hombre», pensó. Se tocó las orejas entonces, instintivamente; las tenía perforadas, un arete redondeado, como una pequeña y gruesa argolla, colgaba de ambas. «Hyliano», agregó, al sentir con la yema de los dedos el extremo puntiagudo hecho de cartílago.

Entonces podía diferenciar entre género y raza, confirmó. Sabía las diferencias entre un humano, un hyliano, un sheikah y una gerudo. También conocía la apariencia de un orni, un goron, un zora y un korok, mas no recordaba si alguna vez había visto a alguien perteneciente a tales especies.

«¿Cuántos años tengo?», se preguntó. «¿Cómo me llamo?»

En ese momento un miedo súbito lo invadió, como una corriente de aire gélido subiéndole por la columna, en forma de un malestar que se alojó en su estómago. A medida que recorría la habitación con la vista, reconocía fácilmente el nombre de los objetos, de los colores que se asomaban, de aquello que se le venía a la mente. Sabía cómo se llamaba cada cosa —definitivamente—, que el sitio donde sus pies se posaban se nombraba "piso", que había despertado mirando hacia el "techo", que una "luz" lo había sacado de su sueño y que le faltaba "ropa", mas era incapaz de recordar el suyo.

Tal vez la voz de antes lo había nombrado, se le ocurrió. Pero al despertar, Link tenía el pensamiento tan difuso, que aunque fuera así no era capaz de recordarlo, pues solo había alcanzado a distinguir un murmullo llegando a sus oídos desde muy lejos.

Estaba bien que no supiera su edad, pensó, poco importaba. Después de todo, ni siquiera conocía su apariencia, tan solo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a atisbar. Su piel era tersa y sus músculos firmes, no sentía arrugas en el rostro, pero estaba marcado de cicatrices a lo largo de sus piernas y en la mayor parte de su torso, en sus brazos e incluso en su cuello, atravesando la clavícula. Tal vez era joven, un joven que había vivido mucho. Mas la ausencia de su nombre, aunque tampoco le aportaba información sustancial, le supo horrible.

Link se halló no solo sin memoria, sino también sin identidad.

Se sintió muy ansioso de repente.

Se dirigió al extraño pedestal que estaba frente suyo y entonces la voz volvió con instrucciones. Link hizo caso por instinto, porque se sentía tan perdido y desamparado que acataría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a sentirse situado, y tomó la piedra sheikah con sumo cuidado. Se trataba de un objeto pesado, y supo de inmediato que era sumamente importante, por lo tanto lo trató como si tratara de algo frágil, algo que fuera resquebrajarse fácilmente, aunque la realidad estuviera lejos de ser así.

La sala se abrió y pudo dirigirse a la siguiente habitación. Link encontró ropa ahí y se la puso rápidamente, porque tenía frío y aún se sentía húmedo. Una camisa que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, un pantalón que no alcanzaba a cubrirle los tobillos y un par de zapatos que se constreñían contra sus talones, pero seguía siendo mejor que estar desnudo. Se amarró el cabello largo con una cinta azulada que estaba al fondo de uno de los cofres, "como de costumbre".

A Link le vinieron a la mente varias imágenes en ese momento. La vista de traje ajeno que le quedaba grande, tejidos cálidos de olor familiar, el cobijo de una manta de lana, la imagen de un tocador femenino incluso, cuya dueña desconocía.

Se dirigió al pedestal y la voz volvió con esta acción, con nuevas instrucciones para él. Colocó la piedra sheikah sobre la "terminal" y la habitación se abrió.

—Link —dijo la voz—, tú eres la luz que salvará a estas tierras de su yugo; luz que disiparán las tinieblas que asolan Hyrule —pausó—. Ahora ve, y cumple con tu destino.

A Link la voz le había sonado anteriormente impersonal, monótona, mas por primera vez desde que la había escuchado, dejó entrever algo de calidez y, por qué no, esperanza.

El miedo de antes se extinguió. Link era su nombre, uno extraño, pensó, pero era suyo y lo aceptó como un regalo. La sensación en su estómago se disipó. Se trataba de él mismo, sin memoria ni recuerdos, pero con una identidad y un destino que no sabía de qué trataría. Con tan poco y a la vez mucho se sintió sobrecogido, pero tenía tan pocas opciones sobre qué más hacer que finalmente decidió partir con pasos tímidos de nuevo caminante que deseaba trotar mundo.

Inició con un nuevo sabor en la boca. La sensación de haber dejado una tarea incompleta, sumado al anticipo de lo que encontraría afuera, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

...

* * *

Hay muchos fics que tratan esta escena, pero pese a eso quise darle un enfoque distinto al centrarme en la sensación de sentirte absolutamente desorientado al no tener memoria.

No tengo idea de cada cuánto tiempo iré publicando estas entradas, pero espero que el plazo no sea más allá de una semana. La idea principal de este fic es recrear un nuevo espacio de ejercicio para mí como escritora, además de la implementación nuevos géneros con los que no he intentado antes. Últimamente tengo muchas cosas de lado debido a los estudios, pero si hay algo que no quiero apartar es la escritura, por lo que necesito algo en lo que mantenerme para generar nuevamente ideas constantemente, mientras que al mismo tiempo crezco como escritora.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y si es así recibir sus comentarios y críticas constructivas :)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
